1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to a non-volatile memory device, and, more particularly to a NAND flash memory and a data processing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Non-volatile memories, such as flash memories, may be electrically erased and reprogrammed, as well as have the benefits of small size, low power consumption, and low cost features. Therefore, they are commonly used in a variety of consumer electronic devices for general storage and transfer of data, including mobile phones, digital cameras, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and so on.
Flash memories may include NAND flash memories and NOR flash memories. Compared to the NOR flash memories, the NAND flash memories may provide lower cost, larger memory capacity, and faster write speed and erase speed. Thus, NAND flash memories commonly serve as storage media of portable storage devices for storing various kinds of multimedia data.
Generally, when the NAND flash memories are accessed, the accessed data is serially transmitted. Moreover, with the advent of high speed data transfer rates, data transmission becomes more susceptible to noises, thereby substantially increasing the occurrence of data transmission errors. In this situation, since conventional NAND flash memories are unable to immediately detect that data transmission errors have occurred, it is unlikely to determine whether the accessed addresses or data are correct. Further, incorrect accessed addresses and data may result in erroneous programming or inaccessibility of data stored therein.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a data processing method for the NAND flash memories, which is capable of immediately detecting occurrence of transmission errors during operation of the NAND flash memories, such that appropriate actions may be taken in advance for improving reliability of the NAND flash memories.